1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a computer chassis, and in particular to a computer chassis that can be easily assembled.
2. The Prior Art
A personal computer comprises a chassis for accommodating computer components therein. One type of the computer chassis available in the market comprises a bottom panel and front and rear panels mounted to and extending from opposite ends of the bottom panel. Fasteners, such as bolts and rivets, secure the front and rear panels to the bottom panel. Alternatively, welding is adopted to fix the panels together. Conventionally, when mounting the front and rear panels to the bottom panel, an assembler must grasp the panels. Thus, product precision may not be ensured, labor time is increased, and costs are high. Furthermore, welding machines or fastener-applying devices may potentially injure the assembler. Examples of conventional computer chassis are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 85220294 and 84213528 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,031,070, 5,491,611 and 5,175,670.
It is thus desired to provide a computer chassis which facilitates assembly for addressing the above problems encountered in the prior art.